


This kiss

by Phayte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Freaking out over Kissing, Kissing, M/M, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: An accidental kiss on their way home leads to Kageyama and Hinata realizing their true feelings
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 27
Kudos: 150
Collections: Happy Smutty Birthday! (Phayte's Disfunctional World)





	This kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizxcliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizxcliff/gifts).



> Liz! Our braty brat! We are so glad we have all grown so close this last year! Nothing like a pandemic and acnh to bring us all closer together ((and drinking)) LOL!!!! 
> 
> So Carolyn had this idea for the fic-- and I wrote it! Enjoy your gift from both of us! ENJOY SOME CUTE BOYS BEING DUMB! 
> 
> WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!
> 
> ★(*^-ﾟ)⌒☆ Happy♪ヾ|*ﾟ∀ﾟ*|ﾉ” Birthday♪ ｡ﾟ．☆

“Ah! Kageyama! Wait!” Hinata squealed as he jumped on one foot trying to get his shoe on. Kageyama was always rushing him!! 

“C’mon, dumbass,” Kageyama said, still walking ahead. “The convenience store is gonna close if you take any longer!” 

“It’s not gonna close! We have plenty of time!” he whined as he continued hopping, finally getting his shoe in place and running after Kageyama who never did slow down. Rushing up to him, he bumped hips and kept running-- even as he grabbed his bike-- pushing it as he ran. 

“Why you little shit!” Kageyama yelled, chasing after him. They continued racing til they were at the store and burst through the doors-- his bike carelessly tossed to the ground. 

“I win!” he squealed, and Kageyama wrapped an arm around his shoulders, his hand over his mouth. 

“We are in a damn store! Stop yelling!” Kageyama hissed in his ear. 

Hinata decided to bite his hand. 

“Ow! What the hell?!” Kageyama exclaimed. 

“That will teach you! Oh look! They got that strawberry milk back in!” he chirped, rushing over to the chiller, grabbing a milk then moving to get a pastry. “Oh! Meat buns!” 

“Woah! You’re getting a pastry and meatbun?” Kageyama asked. 

Looking over at Kageyama, he saw him with a sports water in hand and drooling over the meat buns. 

“Well yeah! I’m hungry!” he whined.

“Dunno where the hell you put all that food,” Kageyama grumbled, then headed over to the register. “C’mon, put your shit up here or I’m not paying!” 

Hinata jumped and rushed over, sliding his stuff next to Kageyama’s as they got rang up. Smiling, he leaned against him. “Thanks!” he chirped. He never asked Kageyama to pay for his snacks-- but he always did. Just in case, he always kept some money on him. 

Kageyama grunted, then shoved him with his shoulder to push him away. Giggling, he grabbed his stuff and headed back outside. They had a few blocks to go before they went their separate ways home. He usually just pushed his bike as Kageyama kicked at the rocks on the sidewalk.

“You’re gonna fall over if you try to juggle those  _ and _ push your bike,” Kageyama said, so they sat on a bench and silently ate. 

“You think we’ll have any practice matches this week?” he asked. 

“Hopefully,” Kageyama said, staring off into the sky which was darkening by the minute. “Don’t talk with your mouth full!” 

He grunted but chomped his meat bun and just swung his feet off the bench. His belly was feeling better with food in it and that made him happy. They quietly ate, and even though he had twice as much as Kageyama did-- they finished at the same time. As he slurped the last of his strawberry milk-- Kageyama stood up, holding his hand out to throw their trash away. “C’mon, it's getting late,” Kageyama said.

He still had his long bike ride over the mountains to get home, and he knew Kageyama was a lot closer. Getting his bike, they walked and casually talked about practice and other teams. It was how their evenings usually went --

\--even as they got to the fork in the road where they split ways, Kageyama would bump his hip against him and grunt. That was his usual goodbye. 

“See you tomorrow!” he chirped out, staring up at Kageyama as he smiled. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Kageyama said-- 

\--that was when Kageyama leaned down, and he felt his lips puckering. Chapped lips brushed over his for a second and it just felt natural. Even that split second as their lips moved together…

But they both jumped back and Hinata screamed. 

Kageyama had kissed him!!

And he kissed him back!!

What the hell?! 

They don’t do that! 

They don’t kiss!

Kageyama stared blankly at him, the red brightening on his cheeks before he turned and walked quickly away. Hinata jumped on his bike and screamed as he pedaled as hard as he could. 

What the hell was Kageyama thinking?!

And why did he just accept it? It just seemed too natural and too easy-- like it wasn’t their first kiss-- 

\--but it was. 

And here he was-- screaming as he raced up the mountain. 

About five minutes into his bike ride, he slowed down and caught his breath as he thought about it all. Raising a hand to his lips, he could still feel Kageyama’s chapped lips against his and the way he’d moved his mouth over his for that brief second--

\--No!!

Kageyama was his friend, teammate and rival!

Not someone he kissed. 

Screaming again, he pedaled harder and got home in record time. He didn’t sleep at all that night-- every time his eyes closed, he kept seeing Kageyama’s stupid face coming closer to his and those damn chapped lips! 

AH!

Why did Kageyama kiss him? 

Why did he lean into it, kissing him back!? 

Turning over, he kicked his bed and punched into his pillow. His mother and sister both yelled at him to shut up and go to sleep. 

But how could he possibly sleep? 

* * *

He wanted to fake sick and just not go to school-- but if he did that, then he wouldn’t be able to go to volleyball practice. Nothing was keeping him from that!

Maybe he could just ignore Kageyama all day?

Even if they had the same classes together and usually ate lunch together. What the hell was he thinking? He groaned and screamed his entire bike ride to school. He worried Kageyama would be at the fork in the road where they usually met in the mornings, and felt the slightest bit of relief… and disappointment that he was not there this morning. Hinata looked at the time, seeing he was a bit early and stopped. 

Should he wait? Did he really want to see Kageyama though? And what would he say? Should he ask about it? Forget it happened and pretend they never kissed? Or should he kiss him again?

Why was he thinking about kissing him again?! What was wrong with him?! There was no way Kageyama would want to keep with the kissing! 

That only made him think about it all over again, and he could see Kageyama walking towards him in the distance. Screaming, he pedaled his bike to school and ran to his class. 

It was best to avoid it. 

And to avoid Kageyama all day. 

It helped that Kageyama was avoiding him as well. Usually when Kageyama came into class, he would take his book and slam it into the back of his head. Today he didn’t. 

Hinata was so torn. It wasn’t that he hated the kiss-- no, he actually really liked it. It was as if this was something they had always done--

\--yet they didn’t. 

As lunch came around, he feigned a tummy ache and ran off to hide. 

How could he face Kageyama now? He could never face him again as all he thought about was the way his chapped lips felt against his. 

And how he kind of wanted that again. 

But he could never tell Kageyama that!! Ohmygod! Kageyama would beat him into the ground if he knew this was how he felt. 

This was the worst. 

And he still had to go to practice after school. He would never miss practice, and just hoped that he could keep avoiding Kageyama. 

Even as the final bell rang, he felt his anxiety peaking as he yelped and ran out of class, dashing through the hallways and knocking over many people in his path. He had never changed and made it to court as fast as he did today. His teammates were all bitching at him as he tore through the gym-- knocking a few of the guys over in the process. 

He just needed to stay away from that kissy face, stupid Kageyama!

“Hinata? Are you ok?” Suga asked as he yelped and ran to the other side of the gym-- only to nearly run into Kageyama who jumped away from him. Both of them ran in different directions and nearly knocked over their teammates. 

“What is with them?” Daichi asked, only for Suga to shrug. No one ever knew what was going on with those two. 

It all just continued to go downhill from there. Kageyama ended up missing most of his serves-- to the point where the coach made him go do laps. Hinata figured it was best to just keep his distance from it all. 

It was hard trying to do receives and keep a look out for Mr. Kissyface. As long as he stayed at the far end of the gym and away from those lips-- he was safe. 

Wrong--

\--by the third ball to the face, Suga was pulling him over while Daichi cornered Kageyama. Hinata was like a feral cat in Suga’s arms as he dragged him over where they stood. “No!” he kept squealing-- making the entire gym stop and stare at what was going on. He could see Daichi red in the face, getting madder by the minute. 

“Stop it!” Daichi yelled, making him freeze in the hold Suga had him in. His feet dangled and his body went limp. He could see Kageyama’s red cheeks as he refused to look at him. “Let’s take this outside,” Daichi growled between his teeth. 

Oh they were in trouble now. As he was carried outside, with Kageyama following and dragging his feet, they refused to look at one another. Their teammates all came to the gym door-- looking out until Daichi growled at them, making them all yelp and run back inside. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Daichi growled. 

“Daichi, let’s be nice,” Suga said, finally setting him down and he felt his knees shaking and leaned against him. 

“What is going on with you two?” Daichi asked again. 

“Nothing,” Kageyama mumbled. Hinata watched as his lips barely moved even though he was trying hard not to look at Kageyama-- or his kissy lips. 

Hinata turned around, shoving his face in Suga’s chest. He couldn’t look at those damn kissy lips. He wanted to kiss them again, but by the way Kageyama was acting-- he was sure Kageyama wanted nothing to do with any more kissing. 

A hand rubbed his back as Suga stared down at him. “Hinata? Did you and Kageyama fight again?” 

He shook his head, pressing his face harder into Suga’s chest. 

“Then what happened? The last time you two avoided each other like this, you had a big fight,” Suga said, his voice low and soft. It made him feel safe-- safe from Kageyama beating him. 

He mumbled into Suga’s chest and he heard Kageyama growling. “Shut your damn mouth!”

“Now Kageyama! We can’t fix this if we don’t know what happened!” Suga said, wrapping his arms tighter around him. Daichi sighed and kicked at the ground. 

He mumbled again. “We kissed.” 

It was barely audible but enough for Suga to freeze and Kageyama to growl harder. 

“You kissed?” Suga asked. 

“Haven’t you two  _ been _ kissing?” Daichi asked. 

“We figured they'd been kissing forever!” Nishinoya yelled, only for Daichi to turn his death stare back on their teammates and make them all yell and run back inside. 

“Ok… ok, so wait,” Suga said, then was taking his shoulders and pushing him away. “You and Kageyama haven’t kissed before?” 

He shook his head. “And now Kageyama is gonna kill me!” He could feel tears welling in his eyes, and figured it was best to just leave the volleyball team and move far away. 

Suga laughed and was hugging him again. “Hinata! We thought you two had been together for some time now!” 

Both of them stood there-- and Hinata looked up at Suga. “What?” 

“Well for one, you two always share a water bottle in practice,” Daichi said. “It even has both your names on it.” 

“Yeah, that’s been going on for weeks,” Suga said. 

“That’s because Hinata keeps losing his somehow,” Kageyama said. 

“And you two are always jumping on one another!” Suga exclaimed. 

“Because Hinata is excitable,” Kageyama added, turning away from them, his cheeks even redder. 

“You always leave practice together,” Daichi said. 

“Because this idiot likes to stop for snacks and never has money,” Kageyama said. 

“Hey! You like snacks too!” he said, turning and glaring at Kageyama. 

Suga giggled and Daichi sighed. 

“Fine! So what? You two kissed… is it really that big of a deal” Daichi said. 

They both huffed and refused to look at the other. 

“Maybe they should kiss again?” Suga suggested. 

“What?!” he and Kageyama both yelled. 

“Well, do you want to kiss?” Daichi asked. 

“No!” they both yelled. 

“So who kissed who first?” Suga asked. 

They both went dead-eyed. From what he remembered, they  _ both _ leaned into the kiss at the same time. 

“Um… well…” he mumbled. 

“Hinata kissed me first,” Kageyama said. 

“I did not!” he yelled, glaring at Kageyama. “We both did at the same time!” 

Daichi sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This is hopeless.” 

“Daichi! Let them figure this out!” Suga hissed. 

Hinata glared at Kageyama. “You know you wanted to kiss me!” 

“Whatever! You wanted to kiss me more,” Kageyama insisted. 

“Did not! You’re the Mr. Kissyface with the kissy lips!” he said, stepping up to Kageyama, still glaring at him as he stared up. 

“Kissyface? Really?” Kageyama asked. 

“Shut up! I hate you!” he yelled. 

Kageyama leaned down-- and their lips met again. Those chapped lips he had thought about all day-- and it was crazy just how natural kissing Kageyama seemed. He was mad and felt all that melting away as Kageyama pulled back. 

“Still hate you,” he mumbled, feeling his face on fire as Suga and Daichi laughed. 

“Both of you, go run laps!” Daichi yelled. “You've disturbed practice enough!” 

“And no kissing as you’re running!” Suga called over his shoulder. 

“Um… we could go kiss behind the gym,” Kageyama said, reaching his hand out and taking his. 

“Ok!” he squealed and was skipping next to him. “But we are not boyfriends!” 

“Yes we are,” Kageyama said, then stopped, and was grabbing the back of his head, kissing him again. 

Ok-- fine, they were boyfriends too. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
